


Mine

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breast Play, Demon Sebastian, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Fingering, Grumpy Ciel, Jealous Sebastian, Kissing, chaperone sebastian, courting nobles, heiress to her toy company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Sebastian is forced to be a chaperone on one of his young mistress' dates when her lady-in-waiting comes down with the flu. Ciel never makes it out of her carriage.





	Mine

The carriage pulled to the front of the manor and for the fiftieth time since she’d been helped into it, Ciel sighed exaggeratedly. 

To her left, the family butler eyed her suspiciously, taking notice of how his young charge crossed and uncrossed her legs under the long taffeta skirt of her dress and fidgeted restlessly with the sterling butterfly brooch upon her corset. Her small nose was wrinkled adorably, and her arms were crossed over what little decolletage she had chosen to display this evening, making her displeasure obvious to anyone who took notice.

And people often took notice of Ciel Phantomhive, heiress to the largest toy company in all of London. She was as unique as her name and ten times as lovely. Her slender frame was accentuated by her soft, delicate features, making her look like one of the many dolls her father’s company sold. The toymakers had no doubt been both inspired and enchanted by her beauty.

But to the butler on her left, Ciel was more than just a pretty face. Within her burned a defiant fire, a devil-may-care attitude and a cutting, witty disposition that he’d long begun to covet. As it was, Sebastian Michaelis was more than pleased that Ciel’s lady-in-waiting had come down with a nasty little stomach bug and was unable to tend to the young woman as her chaperone on this third courtship meeting with Baron Thurlow the sixth. 

“We have arrived, my lady,” Sebastian remarked after they had been silent for some minutes. 

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, once again Sebastian,” Ciel snapped as she took her clutch in hand. Her knuckles were white upon it, even against the satin’s ivory colour. “I do not understand why all of this is necessary.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” the butler inquired, crimson eyes glowing as he toyed with his master’s daughter. Naturally he understood her current state, her aversion to meet the older gentleman again who’d been quite handsy with her from what her domestic had told the other servants.

“You know perfectly well what I mean. All of this nonsense, all of this pretending… this courtship is an absolute fraud. And why should I have to settle down and marry? Am I not capable enough to run my father’s company without the incessant dribble and criticism of someone with less skill and intelligence? I’ve proven my worth…” Ciel ranted, her chest heaving and pushing up against the black lace trim of her red corset. 

Had Sebastian not been in possession of superhuman restraint, he might not have been able to tear his gaze away from such a tempting display. Arousal flickered under the skin of his human guise at the sight of Ciel’s indignation. How he adored the way she flushed when angry; it made the scent of her bittersweet. The effect was positively mouthwatering; he could practically taste her on his tongue. 

“Of course you have heiress. Were it only your father’s decision, he would no doubt leave you in charge. No one who has observed you as long as I have could doubt your business acumen or your prowess in negotiation. Unfortunately, the world is not so progressive. This… Baron Thurlow…”

“The sixth,” she chimed in, “the sixth Sebastian; he doesn’t know the first thing about working for his success. He’s no doubt been passed on his riches, whereas…”

“Whereas you have helped your father grow his company since you were ten years of age,” Sebastian finished kindly. Ciel nodded in his direction, and he could see the stress of her outburst begin to wane. “Yes, have I not told you many times that I am in fact on your side? You have nothing of which to convince me, my lady. But Baron Thurlow _the sixth_ is of noble blood, and will fetch your father quite an impressive dowry. After the downturn of the economy as of late, he will be able to reinvest in Funtom in your name.” 

Ciel seemed to not have heard a single word he had spoken. Now she looked outside the carriage’s darken pane of glass towards the opulent entrance, her fist supporting her cheek, uncaring that she might be smudging her rouge. Sebastian could see her lips moving slightly in the reflection, but only just; he could not make out what she was rehearsing. What line had she decided to grace the Baron with this evening? No doubt, it would take the older gentleman by surprise. 

“If you are in fact on my side Sebastian,” the young woman finally said, turning where she sat to look him squarely in the face, “then you will not allow this courtship to proceed. I know you have the _ability_ to do something about this.” 

It seemed that Sebastian had been wrong, for it is he that was taken off guard tonight. He swallowed audibly before clarifying, “Pardon?” 

“You heard me. Don’t think I did not notice in the seventeen years you have been under my father’s employ that you have not aged a day. Even the faces of Bardroy and Mey-Rin have begun to show the passage of time.” She scooted over to the shocked butler and gently grasped his chin between her gloved thumb and forefinger, before turning his face this way and that. “You’re as lovely as ever; not a line, not a single discolouration. I’m not sure what it is you are, but you are most certainly _not_ human.” 

“Well spotted, young mistress,” Sebastian answered with an air of pride at the lady’s deduction, “though I don’t really see how such a detail could change your current situa-” 

But what Sebastian was about to say was abruptly cut off by Ciel’s plum painted lips crashing into his own. What moderation and self-control he had was rendered non-existent after having waited seventeen agonizing years for the young woman to make her intentions known. As sudden as was Ciel’s onslaught, Sebastian shifted to the center of the bench seat and settled the heiress on his lap, so that she straddled it. His arms locked around her petite frame, caging her as she kissed him fervently. It was a sloppy first kiss, as the demon well knew, all tongue and teeth, but it hardly mattered when she was so willing and whimpering coyly into his mouth with every caress of his wet muscle against hers. After some seconds, the intensity of it died down and her hands began to explore, pulling at the roots of his hair, and rolling her hips unconsciously into his now very eager arousal. 

And though he himself did not need it, Sebastian pulled away to allow Ciel to draw breath. “That was lovely,” he purred, the echo of a growl at the back of his throat resonated as he spoke, “but my lady still has an appointment with the Baron.” He was goading her, naturally; curious to see how far she would take it. 

“It’s you I desire, you dolt! Not some useless Baron. Why do you think these bloody courtships have been so agonizing? Now, will you please allow us to continue until such a time as the old pervert comes knocking on the carriage and gets the hint?” Ciel huffed, adjusting her skirt so that there could be no excess fabric in the way of their ability to _feel_ one another. 

“But your virtue, my lady…” Sebastian teased, already wetting his lips and running his forked demon’s tongue over the sharp edges of his pointed canines. 

Ciel snorted most unladylike at the very mention of it, “.... Is yours, Sebastian.” It was all the consent he needed. He fisted the long ash-navy strands of her hair, baring the slender, graceful column of her neck and pressed his lips against her pulse. He felt the blood rushing there and sucked the pale flesh between his teeth, leaving a marooned mark upon it. Her moans and whines filled the limited space as he continued bathing her now molten skin with his mouth, tilting her head upwards with his large hands and running his tongue from the hollow notch at the base of her throat to the very tip of her chin. He felt her swallow against his lips as he kneaded her sides, able to make out every rib of her corset. 

“You’ll have to tell me when to stop,” he murmured heatedly as he nipped and nibbled the smooth curve that joined neck to shoulder.

“I haven’t said anything yet,” she replied huskily, a lilt of amusement detectable between her ragged breaths. 

A low snarl erupted from his chest as clever black-lacquered digits maneuvered to her back and fingered the ribbon loosely, allowing the corset to slip down her torso. As the cool air made contact with her small breasts, her breath hitched; her shiver tightened the hard, little, rosy peaks before he rolled one between his fingers. As if the demon wasn’t aroused enough, it was Ciel’s determined self-voyeurism that threatened to unleash his devilish side. She watched on, mouth open and brows furrowed; and when the little imp finally wet her own lips, he took it as permission and touched the tip of his tongue to her nipple. 

She arched her back wickedly, pushing her bust upon his lips, as though wanting to fill his mouth. But he would not be rushed; he wanted to sample Ciel, to see, hear and feel her come undone. As his left hand palmed greedily at her breast, thumbing the nipple absentmindedly and tracing circles around it, his right squeezed and kneaded the other, guiding it to his lips to lap at it ticklishly before it was enveloped by the warmth of his mouth. 

Wet sounds of sucking joined the careless moans as he looked up at the heiress beneath his thick lashes. Her eyes were finally closed, no doubt losing herself to the sensation of being revered and adored by him. As he released the sensitive nub that had lengthened under his ministration to give the other the same treatment, her hands guided him lower until they were caressing her hips, then the small of her back to her perfectly pert rear. 

He was not surprised, Ciel always knew what she wanted and she’d never been afraid to chase after it. “Would you like to stop yet?” he asked cautiously before finding the trim of the skirt. 

“Did I say I wanted to?” she countered a little aggressively. 

And like that, the demon’s hands moved swiftly under the fabric, hands brushing along the smooth skin of her thighs and up, massaging the supple flesh as he went. When he reached the subtle swell of her hips, he paused, pulling back to devour the mischievous look she wore, “No undergarments, my lady?” 

“I’m hardly a _lady_ anymore. Wouldn’t you agree, Sebastian?” 

“You have never been a lady,” the butler answered mouthing her chest anew, “ladies are dull and tiresome things. You, Ciel, are quite the contrary. You’ve always fascinated me.” His hands moved back, easily covering both cheeks of her backside, squeezing them insistently. When she gave a particularly needy groan, one hand came round the front and grazed the soft patch of sparse pubic hair. He would have loved nothing more than to bury his face in it, to inhale her scent properly, but as it stood, they most likely had three minutes before the Baron came out himself to see what was taking the Mistress of Phantomhive so long to leave her carriage. 

He made the best of their privileged time together. His fingers tingled with the need to touch her, to know her intimately and so, slowly, he moved his hand, index seeking and probing the warm slit between her quivering thighs. He felt as her body stilled in response to the roughness of his skin skimming the perfect little rosebud. “I’m sorry, how foolish of me,” he said gutturally before bringing his hand to his mouth again and lubricating his fingers, one at a time, his fiery depths never leaving her overbright orbs, “forgive how unthorough that was, my dear. I was merely too eager.” 

“Just… please Sebastian, continue,” she all but begged. 

“Yes, young mistress.” Once the wet digit found its way between her legs again, Ciel’s head fell against his shoulder and the butler made out a muffled cry. “That’s it,” he encouraged, “let me hear you, Ciel.” The tip of his finger slid along the small mound with ease now, beckoning the little bundle of nerves as he pressed it tenderly, alternating between stroking and tickling it. Her breaths came hot and heavy against his jacket and he felt it seep through the thick material. Instinctively, her hips began to buck into him and as he moved his skilled fingers faster, tapping her swollen clitoris gently, so too did he start rutting into her. 

How he craved her and wanted to be inside her, to pull more of her lovely sounds out of that delectable, pouted mouth. But there was no time. She was already so close and he desperately wanted the Baron to witness her climax. As Ciel began calling out the butler’s name, he pushed a finger into her and she took to it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He hissed as he felt her clench around the digit, belatedly noticing her bouncing upon it. He inserted another, giving long, deep, hard thrusts with both, pumping them in and out of her at a pace set by the rhythm of her panting. His mouth latched onto her breast again and he sucked _hard_ ; his own cock was aching in his trousers, begging for release as she neared her peak. It was close, he felt her wetness run down his hand to his wrist as she jerked erratically against him and he withdrew his fingers only slightly to touch her sensitive spot again when she came with a cry so loud that the door was urgently wrenched open. 

There, on the ground stood the Baron, eyes wide with shock and disgust as he took in the sight of a lowly butler sat under his employer’s disheveled, exposed, flushed daughter. Sebastian’s eyes glowed, though like the hottest of fires, his eyes were lit with incandescence in their vertical slits. His teeth pressed into and bled his lip as he turned his attention on the noble. “Mine,” he growled, removing his hands from under Ciel’s skirt and holding her possessively to his chest, “All mine.” Terror replaced shock on the Baron’s face as he stumbled back nodding fervently. His eyes never left Sebastian’s until he made it back up the stone steps leading to the double doors of his estate. 

Once alone again, Ciel straightened herself, smoothed her hair and fixed her corset with the help of the family butler. She sat next to him and crossed her legs demurely, a pretty and relaxed, self-satisfied smirk taking residence upon her exultant face. “Well that worked out just fine. How long until the carriage gets back home, Sebastian?” 

“Roughly an hour and twelve minutes, my lady,” the demon replied, hoarse from his unquenched arousal. 

“Excellent, that gives me ample opportunity to return the favour.”


End file.
